Filter elements exist in a variety of forms and configurations. Air filter elements of fresh air systems in vehicle applications are frequently subject to the installation situations which are to be found there. Frequently, there is a shortage of installation space in an engine compartment of a vehicle, so that available installation spaces have to be utilized as efficiently as possible, in order to be able to achieve sufficiently large filter elements or respectively a sufficient filter performance with tolerable through-flow resistance. Usually, filter elements are constructed symmetrically, whereby they are little suitable for asymmetrical installation space situations.